Open Windows
by Aria Illusine
Summary: For some reason, Sakura can't seem to get comfortable, sleeping in Itachi's arms at night. So the Uchiha heir takes matters into his own hands. Non-mass ItaSaku.


Felt like I hadn't written a oneshot/drabble in a while. Felt like I should do that. Forced the muse to work for me instead of the other way around for once. I'm actually kinda tired and a tad bit frustrated that the fic didn't turn out exactly the way it had played out in my head, but it's already one in the morning and my brain has decided to clock out for the night so...I'm posting this as is. Maybe I'll go over it tomorrow. Then again, maybe I won't. It IS finals week xD

Disclaimer: I dream about owning Naruto one day...the same way I dream about ruling the world. Unfortunately, I don't think either dream will come true any time soon...

Please, enjoy!

* * *

**Open Windows**

He was over again, his deep and even breathing filling the quiet stillness of her bedroom. Outside, an autumn breeze gently rustled the leaves of the poplars beside her window, and indoors, Sakura turned onto her side, wishing the room didn't feel so…close.

"Can't sleep?"

With a sigh of resignation, the rose-haired girl rolled over to face her boyfriend. He was a light sleeper and, what with his perceptiveness and all, tended to know immediately when she found herself restless at one in the morning.

"Sorry, Itachi," she whispered in apology, "I just can't…"

He nodded in understanding, his features unperturbed by her confession. It disturbed her a little that he seemed so calm about it. It upset _her_ whenever she thought about it.

Didn't normal couples cuddle at night when they were over at each others' places? Even if they hadn't been doing anything, that was no reason not to cuddle…right? And she'd made it plain she enjoyed the physical contact. So why, when her restless, tossing and turning, it's just too warm under my sheets, body decided it didn't want to be near the body beside her that radiated heat like a human-shaped hot water bottle, didn't he get upset? Or even a little irritated?

Suppressing feelings of confusion and frustration, Sakura rolled back over and scooted a little farther away from the dark-haired male lying behind her, biting her lip against the melancholy remarks that would have spiraled them into discomfiting conversation at too late at night.

=*~*~*=

"I'm home."

She'd shot to her feet, feeling a rush of thankfulness as she was enveloped in his uncharacteristically heartfelt embrace. Gone for nearly a month on some mission he couldn't speak of in Iwa, she'd spent her days working at the hospital in a strange state of apprehension that she would find him being rushed into the ER one morning. That he'd returned in one piece and obviously not in need of medical assistance was so gratifying that she'd barely managed to force out her, "Welcome back," before she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss.

But now, several hours later and curled up by Itachi's side, Sakura felt an unwanted prickle down her back and fought the urge not to groan, frustrated tears forming in her eyes. Not again! Suddenly her skin felt too tight, the tank top and pajama pants she wore to bed clinging to her skin, and she wanted to wriggle out from Itachi's warm embrace. A painful lump choked her.

'_I don't want this!_' her mind cried in vexation as she fought to keep still so as not to alert her napping boyfriend. '_Why can't I just-_,'

Her thoughts cut off abruptly when, without any sort of preamble, Itachi sat up.

"I-Itachi?"

The gentle stroke of his fingers on her cheek was comforting, but he didn't answer her, choosing instead to get to his feet, trailing her sheets behind him.

Mystified and just a little bit concerned, Sakura sat up to watch as he strode purposefully to her window and threw it open.

"Itachi…"

"We are within the village; I do not think we will be attacked, and we are both capable enough shinobi to deal with such a threat should it happen," was his only explanation.

And then, as if nothing had happened, he settled down on her bed again, somehow managing to forget her blanket on the floor.

Long minutes passed as Sakura lay there, wanting to ask just what that had been about but feeling too confused and hesitant to bring herself to say anything, until a gust of autumn wind swept in through the open window. A shudder ran down her spine.

And, as though he'd been waiting for her to react in just that manner, Itachi snaked an arm around her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Wh-what the-?!"

"You pull away from me. If opening the window at night so that your room is so cold you need to share my body heat is what it takes for you not to do so, so be it."

Sakura stiffened, her hear beating wildly with surprise. Was that the great Uchiha Itachi she was hearing? The one almost…sulking?

"Itachi…do you…"

"I dislike this distance," he replied bluntly, meeting her eyes when she twisted in his arms to gaze into his pale, aristocratic face. "You should not be so…"

A chilly breeze blew through the room, cutting him off as Sakura buried her face into his bare chest, seeking more warmth. She met his steady gaze once more, after they had settled into a comfortable position for optimal transfer of body heat, a grateful smile on her lips. "Thanks, Itachi."

He knew what she meant. Neither of them had enjoyed not being able to feel the comfort of the other's arms. The open window had changed that.

With a slow, genuine smile, the one he kept in reserve just for her, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

END

* * *

Um...no idea what got into me ^^; It's a short little drabble and I probably should have put it into Red Threads...but I've already got two ItaSaku fics in there and I didn't want to stick in another one when I've still got HidaSakus and SasoSakus and PeinSakus being worked on... And, I know this probably doesn't need a T rating, but since I figured I was leaving it open ended enough to imply that maybe something did happen between them occasionally, I'd just go with it.

In other news, please check the poll on my profile.

Also, the muse enjoys your reviews and cookies and uses them to make plot bunnies, so click that button! ^^

Aria, out.


End file.
